


A Divided Front

by Arones



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Mindfuck, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: Unbidden in the night, on the eve of leaving for Sodden, Tissaia dares to find release.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Vilgefortz of Roggeveen/Tissaia de Vries
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I couldn't help myself with writing another story. There will be a second chapter to this, but that is likely it. More stories to come because they're all just sprouting plot bunnies like lunatics in my brain right now.

Something had shifted between them. Tissaia wasn’t sure what, but ever since Yennefer had agreed to go to war, something had changed. They hadn’t time to speak beyond the comings and goings of preparations, and when Tissaia found herself alone in her bedchambers for what very well may be the last time, she shuddered at the thought of Yennefer doing the same.

The look they had shared sent shivers through Tissaia’s chest and down into her toes. She wouldn’t lie. She’d thought about it before. In Rinde. When she’d watched Istredd and Yennefer fuck the many times within the halls of Aretuza.

She had been with women before as well as men. What mage hadn’t? It was part of living for so long, their openness to differences, their tolerance of dissimilarities. It was part of what put them on the outside in the world of humans. They were willing to tolerate many things which humanity didn’t.

The knock at her chamber doors didn’t surprise her. It was late, but it was their last night there. He had been visiting her almost nightly since his arrival back in Aretuza, but this time, her heart didn’t race. This time her mind was distracted by another. This time she wasn’t sure she wanted him there.

With a swish of her red skirts, Tissaia moved to her door and opened it. Vilgefortz stood on the outside, leaning against the wall with a pleasing smirk on his face. Days ago she would have swooned at the idea of him coming to her. But that night, thoughts of Yennefer marched through her head and her heart in ways they hadn’t in years.

She could turn him away easily enough. She’d done it before. But as her gaze skimmed up his lithe and young form, she didn’t. Tissaia opened the door to her chambers, allowing him to swagger through.

Tissaia didn’t want him to speak, but Vilgefortz was unfortunately a talker. Swallowing, she shut her door, enchantments running through her fingers like it meant nothing to her powers. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, Tissaia moved into him, her lips against his.

Vilgefortz gripped her upper arms, holding tight as Tissaia walked him backward toward her bed. Her chest heaved as his tongue slid through her parted lips and duelled with hers. She could do this. She could lose herself in him again for just a few hours, distract herself from the thoughts of leaving for battle, from the thoughts of this war within the Brotherhood, from the thoughts of Yennefer.

But she was wrong. He had her naked, his rough fingers sliding down her spine as he turned her and cascaded kisses over her shoulders and back. She felt Yennefer work into her mind, asking questions, demanding answers. Tissaia tried to block her out, but her attempts were half-hearted.

Vilgefortz had Tissaia on her hands and knees on the bed, his naked and sweaty form behind her. Tissaia pressed her face into the pillow, taking a deep breath as she gripped the sheets and waited for him to plunge into her. This was perfection. She wouldn’t have to see him, and still her body would be used, teased to a precipice before falling over into a sea of pleasure.

_Pleasure?_

Yennefer’s voice echoed through her head, and Tissaia stiffened as Vilgefortz ran his hand along her arse, teasing her opening. Tissaia’s eyes clenched shut as she drew in a deep breath. She had to stop thinking about Yennefer.

 _Too late. I’m already here._ Yennefer’s voice was strong with an annoyed edge to it. _Do you beg for him as well?_

Groaning from Yennefer’s question, Tissaia knew Vilgefortz would mistake it for pleasure. He had yet to utter a word, but he bent over her, pressing his lips along her spine as he reached into the tight bun of hair at the nape of her neck, grabbing sharply.

Tissaia gasped. Shoots of lightning cascaded over her breasts as he dragged her up and backward, his hand clasping over her breast and rolling her nipple. His lips against her neck startled her, and she grunted her surprise.

“You’re not usually so vocal, love,” he whispered. “Excited for the morrow?”

Shudders travelled down her chest, over her breasts, and to her core. Yennefer was still very much there, remaining silent for once in her life. Tissaia didn’t block her out. Perhaps as much as Yennefer liked to be watched, she also liked to watch. Tissaia was about to give her the show of a lifetime.

Turning her cheek, Tissaia covered Vilgefortz’s mouth with her own. She reached behind her at the same time, wrapping her thin fingers around his cock and tugging and twisting until he was fully erect. The pad of her thumb slid along his slit, moving the moisture in tantalizing circles.

His hips pressed into her back. Tissaia smirked, wrapping her free arm around his neck from behind her and pulling him down on top. She wanted it hard and fast. She wanted to not think about him but only think about release. She wanted Yennefer.

_I’m here. I told you that._

Again, Tissaia groaned. She shoved her face back into the pillow, gripping it with white knuckles as she raised her arse up in the air, hoping Vilgefortz would get the hint. His fingers slid around her hips as he put her right where he wanted her.

Tissaia sighed as he slowly slipped his cock into her waiting body. Yennefer deepened their mental connection, and a surge of pleasure that was not her own came unbidden on the wisps of the night. Tissaia bit her lip, taking in short breaths. Whatever Yennefer was doing to her own body, Tissaia felt it.

The pad of a thumb against her clit. The twist of nipples. The tug of pleasure just at the edge of falling over. Tissaia held on for dear life, assaulted with sensations from behind and from within. She lost herself in them.

Vilgefortz started a steady rhythm. She knew he would. He always began slow and only sped up toward the end. He was always concerned about her pleasure as well as his. It was a nice change from the majority of her previous lovers.

As he slipped in and out of her body, Tissaia listened for Yennefer’s voice, for Yennefer’s body. When she found it again, she sighed. Pleasure coiled tightly in Yennefer’s center, waiting for release itself. It seemed as though Tissaia was far behind everyone.

Tissaia cried out as Vilgefortz roughly and clumsily tried to entice Tissaia into her own pleasure. His hand between her legs as he continued to pound into her from behind. Remaining as quiet as possible, Tissaia opened the mental connection between herself and Yennefer even more, allowing Yennefer to feel precisely what she felt, allowing Yennefer to experience her pleasure as it was.

His hands were under her hips, pulling and holding her up as she tended to lean forward and deep into the mattress. Tissaia pushed back against him, snorting as he rutted into her. Yennefer’s own pleasure and joy at what was happening returned to her tenfold.

_That’s it. Let him fuck you._

Shivers ran down Tissaia’s spine at Yennefer’s words. Coils of pleasure tightening in her own core. She let out a breath and struggled to drag it back in. Vilgefortz dragged Tissaia back up by her hair, the pain running from the back of her head into her shoulders and chest causing stirs of pleasure within him.

Vilgefortz knew she enjoyed pain. Yennefer did not. And when Vilgefortz slapped Tissaia’s arse with a flat palm, the sound echoing, Tissaia felt the equal pool of pleasure in her counterpart through their mental connection.

_Who would have ever thought the great Tissaia de Vries likes to hurt._

Tissaia whimpered. Images swimming in her mind of all the times she had wished Yennefer would turn attentions to her. Rinde, where Tissaia’s own temptations to join in the orgy Yennefer had created had called to her, but she had resisted.  
Vilgefortz’s large hand wrapped around Tissaia’s neck. His fingers tightened their grip. It wasn’t long before Tissaia struggled to breathe, black dots swirling before her eyes, her head spinning from the lack of air. Her body was on the edge, but no matter how hard she focused on her pleasure, how much she thought about that voice in her head, calling to her, begging her to release it, she couldn’t.

She knew Vilgefortz was nearing his end. He always was a decently quick fuck, but without easing him into it, she knew he wouldn’t last long. Tissaia rutted her hips against him, begging her own body to find its release.

_Touch yourself._

She gasped. Yennefer’s voice was firm, commanding. Tissaia had a grip on Vilgefortz’s arm that wrapped around her neck and on his leg as he continued to slam into her, the pain from each move he made sending waves of pleasure through her.

It was becoming difficult to breathe, but she knew he wouldn’t let up until she came. He never did. He always wanted her to find her own pleasure. Yennefer’s voice once again wrapped through every crevice of her mind.

_Tissaia, touch yourself._

Bolstering her resolve, Tissaia released her grasp on his leg and cascaded her fingers over her own sweaty and heated body. She dipped her fingers down, feeling his cock sliding in and out of her. He faltered but picked his rhythm back up once he realized what she was doing.

“Yes,” he muttered in her ear. “Touch yourself, love.”

Whimpering again, Tissaia pulled moisture from their two bodies and covered her clit. Vilgefortz bit into her shoulder, swirling his tongue around the injury to soothe the pain. Tissaia whined in the back of her throat, Yennefer giving her further instructions.

_Pinch yourself. Oi, that’s it._

Trying to draw in a deep breath was futile. Tissaia’s head spun. She listened to everything Yennefer told her. Twist. Pull. Flick. Rub. Her hips jerked as her orgasm built, crawling her higher and higher on the precipice. Yennefer was right there with her.

For each swipe of her own fingers, she knew Yennefer was doing the same, her legs spread on the white sheets of her own bed, three floors down from where Tissaia was. Vilgefortz was almost forgotten behind her as he continued to plow into her body.

_Come for me, Tissaia. Let go._

With a grunt, Tissaia flung over the edge of control. Her voice called out into the night, Yennefer grinning at the response. Vilgefortz released his grip on her neck, and Tissaia relaxed her body into him as he finished himself.

They stayed in that position for a short while before Tissaia slipped down onto the sheets below. Vilgefortz curled up behind her, his hands running soothing circles over her hip and belly, her chest and her back. She sighed into the pillow, searching for the connection she had with Yennefer but finding it gone.

With a sigh, Tissaia turned onto her back, cupping Volgefortz’s cheek and bringing his lips down to hers in a sweet and soft embrace. He returned it happily, and she closed her eyes, wondering just what it would be like to kiss Yennefer.

His hand on her hip eased her back, and he pressed his forehead to hers. “We leave early. We should rest.”

“You’re right.” Tissaia’s voice was deep, husky. It felt foreign to her. It always did after she was strangled.

Vilgefortz grabbed the thin knitted blanket from the bottom of the bed and dragged it over their rapidly cooling bodies. Tissaia once again turned on her side, her eyes staring into the dark of the night. She knew when he fell asleep, when his mind went quiet and he was no longer with her on the waking plain.

Rubbing her lips together, Tissaia closed her own eyes, images of Yennefer sprawled before her unbidden. She lost herself in them. She’d thought about it before, but with their connection that night, with Yennefer returning to her, hope once again flared in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

They’d spent days traveling to Sodden, Yennefer complaining about not being able to portal and Tissaia doing her best to ignore her. After they’d arrived, Tissaia had once again been consumed by preparations. Her chaos flowed from her naturally and freely. She used more than any other mage, knowing she could.

As soon as they were settled, Tissaia relaxed. Everywhere she went, she knew where Yennefer was, what she was doing, in many cases what she was thinking. Not one thought of the night before they left for Sodden. If Tissaia hadn’t known better, she would have thought it a dream. But she didn’t dream.

Vilgefortz had already coopted her time, making sure they would meet up that night. Tissaia had given in. What was one more night when they had none beyond this one. She had no doubt she would die as soon as the battle started. She was ready, had been for many years. It was time her own legacy lived on.

Sitting on the stone wall, sipping ale, she watched as Vilgefortz left her vicinity. She knew Yennefer was coming, felt her power slipping toward her with each step she took. Yennefer was oblivious to her, as she always had been. It had been their game. Tissaia knew everything about Yennefer, her innermost thoughts, why she did everything she did. Yennefer, however, refused to even look at Tissaia and think about it, attempt to read her thoughts. She was scared. Always had been.

It was time for Tissaia to fix that, to give Yennefer a purpose other than her own, to allow her to grow into the woman she could so easily become and should become. Holding the ale in her hand, she called to Yennefer, “The ale won’t disappoint.”

Yennefer didn’t hesitate, turning in her cockiness as she strode closer to Tissaia. Tissaia’s heart ramped up in her chest, wickedly pounding as Yennefer came closer.

“We should enjoy it while we can. It’s the first thing Nilfgaard will destroy.”

When their fingers brushed, shoots of electricity flew through Tissaia’s fingers and into her arm and her chest. She pushed the feelings aside, not knowing and only dreaming of what that touch would feel like elsewhere. “Must you always be so fatalistic?”

“It’s only appropriate. Seeing as we might die.”

Tissaia took a sip to cover her shoulders tensing as Yennefer’s thigh brushed against hers. Their heat radiated together. She was going to do it. She was going to say it, to make the offer valid and true. She couldn’t get Yennefer out of her thoughts, and that niggling hope deep in her chest wouldn’t go away. Her voice was clear as she spoke. “All the more reason to live tonight.”

“Hmmm, like you.”

Tissaia caught Yennefer’s gaze and turned to face Vilgefortz. Immediately, her mind chased thoughts of the other night, the night they were all together. She smiled, turning to Yennefer and shared a knowing gaze and then a laugh. It was the most they had spoken of it, and the most they would speak.

“So are you ready?” Tissaia’s mood turned somber. This was her last night, her last chance to compel Yennefer to leave a legacy other than a baby, to leave a legacy Tissaia would be proud of. She realized too late she had changed topics far too rapidly and added, “To die?”

She was pleased to see Yennefer think about her answer, to see her thoughts running through her mind, hear the wisps of hope she’d once had. But she was saddened to know Yennefer’s answer. “Yes... I’ve lived two or three lifetimes already.”

“You haven’t been satisfied in any of them.”

“I’ve tried.”

The barely there whimper in Yennefer’s voice tugged at Tissaia’s heart. She had failed her. Yennefer had been her best student, she’d told Vilgefortz as much, but what she hadn’t shared was that in a way, Yennefer was still her student. She still had one more lesson to teach. Tissaia waited for Yennefer to continue, knowing her thoughts were running free of the confines of hatred toward her for once in their aquaintenship.

“But I have no legacy to leave behind. No family. It’s time to accept that life has no more to give.”

Tissaia turned to her then, hurt crushing her. She had failed Yennefer, in more ways than she had imagined. “You still have so much left to give.”

She couldn’t stand to be there any longer. Pushing up from the wall, Tissaia left Yennefer to her own thoughts, to her own demise. If she couldn’t convey that one last lesson in those short few seconds, she wasn’t sure she’d ever get another chance. Yennefer hadn’t been that willing to listen to her since before she ascended and even then she wasn’t sure they’d ever had that honest a conversation.

Escaping for her own distraction, Tissaia walked calmly and firmly toward one of tents set up for the mages. She sent a silent call to Vilgefortz, knowing he would find her soon. If this was her one last night, she was not going to give up the opportunity for anything less.

She already had the buttons on her dress undone and was peeling the layers off her skin when he showed up. His gaze raked over her naked body, and Tissaia smiled at him, opening her hands wide so he could step into the circle of them.

Vilgefortz did not hesitate. Tissaia had heard the girls talking, Triss and Yennefer, about the two of them. She didn’t care. She was done hiding from them. That had been decades in the making, but she was ready to be in the moment.

When his lips cascaded down to hers, Tissaia carded her head to the side to give him better access and a new angle. His body was lithe, always willing, and perfect for her own abuse. Vilgefortz brushed a hand down her chest, scraping his nails along her skin and over her nipple. Then he dipped his head and bit down on the sensitive skin, forcing Tissaia to let out a cry somewhere between pleasure and pain.

But Tissaia didn’t want him to be in control. Tonight she wanted to lead. Stepping back and away from him, she bit her lip as she stared him up and down. “Dispose of your clothes.”

“Always,” he grunted. He started with his top. Tissaia watched each careful move of his, her heart jumping when his fingers moved to his waist. This reveal was always her favorite. “How would you like me to take you tonight?”

She grinned, her lips curving up at the corners. Tissaia turned toward the blanket on the floor and pointed. “On your back.”

“As you wish, Rectoress.” He bent down low in a bow before he pushed off his boots and trousers and clambered onto the floor.

Tissaia knelt next to him on her knees, not touching, just moving her gaze from his face to his chest, down the flank of his belly to his cock. His soft cock. “Now this won’t do.”

She shuffled down and slid one delicate finger over him. He twitched. A smile once again formed on her face. Repositioning herself, Tissaia bent down and flicked her tongue out against him. She took him in fully, letting him hit the back of her throat before she eased away. She did it three more times before the flap to the tent opened. Tissaia froze as she watched Yennefer swagger in with a glare in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

“By all means, don’t stop on my account.”

Tissaia turned her head, staring, her heart racing. She moved into Yennefer’s mind, seeing passion, pleasure, hurt, fear, freedom all at once raging through her. Without a word, Tissaia moved back down to the task she had only just begun.

Vilgefortz had tensed when Yennefer arrived, but as soon as Tissaia acquiesced, he grinned and put his hands behind his head. He nugged Tissaia mentally, but she batted him away, focusing her lips and her mouth on him and ignoring the woman behind her, the woman she’d much rather be buried between, the woman who tempted her.

She wasn’t expecting it. Yennefer’s skirts swished loudly in the silence of the tent as she moved closer and knelt next to Tissaia, her knees and the rough rope of her dress brushing against Tissaia’s side. If she hadn’t had her lips wrapped around an impressive cock, she would have moaned from the barest of touches.

The hand at the back of her head surprised her. Yennefer’s fingers were firm as she pushed Tissaia’s neck down and deeper into Vilgefortz’s body. She choked. She struggled to breathe. The loss of air was intoxicating. Yennefer altered the rhythm she’d created, but Tissaia allowed her, curious as to where this all would go.

Her jaw ached, and she was ready to mount Vilgefortz when she felt soft and semi-hesitant fingers behind her. It had to be Yennefer. Vilgefortz still had his hands at his head, and no way he could reach her anyway. Yennefer teased her, sliding fingers through her slick heat, making circles in a tantalizing random pattern.

Tissaia groaned, her voice low, and her eyelids fluttered shut as Yennefer continued to press her head up and down while fingering her. If she wasn’t careful, she would come before all was said and done.

Without warning, Yennefer’s hand moved, and she stood up. Tissaia backed off Vilgefortz slightly, using her tongue more than her throat to entice him. He was salty to taste, but she knew Yennefer would be sweet. Deliciously so.

Yennefer was once again behind her, pulling her hips up and pressing her knees outward. She bit Tissaia’s arse, her teeth causing a shock of pain to ricochet straight to her core. Tissaia moaned again and pressed back into Yennefer, hoping she would do it again and again. She was not disappointed. Tissaia swirled her tongue when she felt Yennefer nudge into her mind.

_I’m going to fuck you, Tissaia de Vries._

Tissia shuddered. _Why now, piglet? I thought life had nothing left to give._

Yennefer remained silent, but she shoved her thumb hard into Tissaia’s arse, a guttural sound ripping from Tissaia’s lips as she released Vilgefortz and pressed her forehead into his belly. He reached down and carded a hand over her shoulder and back, trailing gentle fingers back and forth.

“This, Tissaia,” he began, “is all for you.”

  
Yennefer moved two fingers into her center, and Tissaia drew in a sharp breath at the intrusion. Her fingers gripped Vilgefortz’s thighs as she tried to center herself. No one was speaking. The air was tense but silent. She let out a heavy breath and bit her lip as Yennefer moved with a sharp jerk. Her voice cried out. Pleasure and pain. Yennefer learned quickly.

 _You best get back on him,_ Yennefer ordered.

Tissaia moved her hand, wrapping it around Vilgefortz’s length, her lips parting for him again. Instead of controlling her pattern with a hand to her hair, Yennefer did it with the thrust of her fingers. Tissaia’s stomach warmed, her center heating. Vilgefortz whispered words that she missed, but she knew what he was saying. He was always a talker. He’d moan, groan, whisper yes, more, perfect, again. She’d always ignored him and did as she pleased.

_Do you like this, Tissaia?_

Her chest constricted. The answer was yes. She loved Vilgefortz under her and Yennefer behind her. It was near perfect. Perfection, however, would have been Yennefer straddling her face and Vilgefortz between her own legs.

_Perhaps next time._

Tissaia groaned as Yennefer picked up her pace. Yennefer’s other hand glided up her spine and then back down, her nails digging sharply into her sweat ridden skin before curving around her hip and through the hair between her legs. Yennefer gave a tight and hard pull. Tissaia pushed her hips back, finding Yennefer’s body preventing her from going any further.

Her arse burned. The sharp pull of hair distracted her from it just before Yennefer reached farther down and found her clit, tugging, pulling, twisting. She was so close. Her muscles pulled taught, she tried to focus on Vilgefortz and keeping her momentum, but she knew she was faltering, that she was losing traction and focus.

_That’s it. Come for me, Tissaia. Let me feel you._

At the command, her body gave. Waves of ecstasy washed over her one after the other as Yennefer kept up her pace. Tissaia moved, once again pressing her face into Vilgefortz’s hip, and she bit down on the soft skin of his upper thigh to center herself.

Yennefer behind her was glorious, her orgasm unlike any Vilgefortz could have produced on his own. They had been together on and off for years, and he had never given this much pleasure, this much distraction, this much heat. Tissaia released her bite, and Yennefer moved her hands, replacing them with her tongue.

“Oh gods,” Tissaia muttered as she buried herself farther into Vilgefortz’s body, her eyes clenched shut. She didn’t know what to do. Her legs shook, her body quaked, her thoughts dissipated. A distraction she had wanted, and a distraction she had received.

“Up, Tissaia.” Yennefer’s voice was firm in her ear. When she didn’t move fast enough, Yennefer ordered again with a stinging slap to her arse. “Get up.”

Tissaia pushed herself until she rested back on her heels. Yennefer pressed into her back to give her a moment of rest. But it wasn’t long enough. Vilgefortz sat up, his mouth covering Tissaia’s as he dragged her down with him. Yennefer kept close behind. Tissaia’s tongue swirled lazily along with Vilgefortz’s, and she wondered just what Yennefer was doing.

“Mount him.”

Tissaia lifted her chest, sliding her knee over Vilgefortz’s hips. Yennefer held him still as Tissaia lowered down. Once again Yennefer was right behind her, hips aligning, chest pressed to her sweaty skin, and her lips on her shoulder. Yennefer nipped her hard as she jerked her hips forward, moving Tissaia’s body and Vilgefortz within her.

Rutting hips, back and forth, on Vilgefortz’s body, he groaned his desire. Tissaia’s eyes flashed open, and she locked gazes with him. Amusement was written across his lips, his eyes, his cheeks. He was enjoying this. He held onto her hips tightly, nails biting into her skin.

“Strangle her,” he whispered with a glance over Tissaia’s shoulder.

Tissaia swallowed hard twice before she felt the tightening grasp of Yennefer’s hand around her neck, fingers once again at her clit. With Vilgefortz filling her, Yennefer pinching and pulling all the while squeezing her neck, Tissaia knew she was done for again.

The second time took less, and she didn’t need Yennefer’s command to find her release. She could barely breathe as her orgasm smacked into her, knocking her forward until she caught herself on Vilgefortz’s chest. His eyes squeezed shut as his thigh muscles tightened.

When Tissaia had caught her breath, she turned her gaze to him, pushing a thought into his head. He nodded at her. Licking her lips, Tissaia found what energy she had and slipped him out of her. Spinning, she grabbed Yennefer hard and knocked her to the ground, her raven hair billowing out around her.

Grinning broadly, Tissaia bent her head and seared a kiss to Yennefer’s mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance, but Tissaia knew she would win. She was always more patient, always more willing to maintain. Yennefer was anything but.

When Yennefer bucked her hips up, Tissaia knew Vilgefortz was behind them. She nipped her way down Yennefer’s chest, not leaving marks but wanting to. Vilgefortz waited for her. As soon as she was by Yennefer’s knees, she pushed her legs apart and drew in a deep breath. Yes, sweet, Yennefer would be sweet and flowery.

She didn’t wait any longer. She had pined for far too long. With one lick, she trailed her tongue from Yennefer’s arse to her clit, moisture pooling in her mouth. Tissaia hummed in her pleasure at the flavor as it hit her. She shared the thought with Vilgefortz as he massaged her arse and prepared to enter her again.

With each thrust from him, Tissaia thrust her tongue into Yennefer. In between she’d press her tongue flat against Yennefer’s clit, a tease and a promise for more to come. They continued in the pattern, Vilgefortz grinding into Tissaia’s hips as she continued to taste and use Yennefer. Never had she thought this would happen. Never had she dreamed of the three of them together, but this...this was perfection.

Yennefer’s keening grew louder, and Tissaia’s clit was pulled sharply by the man behind her. He knew she was going come quickly if he did try again. She grinned against Yennefer. Vilgefortz always was concerned with her pleasure.

Her body jerked back and forth. Yennefer’s hands were once again in her hair, holding her firm in place. Tissaia gave up and instead swirled her tongue against Yennefer’s clit, moving her jaw and head side to side to give her the most pleasure she could. Yennefer grunted.

Tissaia reached out to her, grinning as Yennefer’s thoughts invaded her mind. With a deep breath, Tissaia called to her. _Come for me, Yen. Come with me._

Her own pleasure was right on the brink. A few more swipes and she would be done for. Yennefer jerked, her breath leaving her lungs and her eyes closing as she writhed in pleasure beneath Tissaia. She continued to lick her, taste her, consume her as she once again felt her own waves take over.

Vilgefortz cried out shortly after, heat filling Tissaia’s body, a warmth she was used to and had an affinity for. But Yennefer...she was another beast altogether. As Vilgefortz slipped from her body, Tissaia pressed down into Yennefer, once more kissing her deeply and softly. She felt when Yennefer’s fear and panic picked up, and she wondered briefly if Yennefer even knew that’s what she felt.

Tissaia held her still when she knew she wanted to run, kept her on the ground when she tried to get up. She pushed into her mind again, wanting to know what she was thinking, feeling, processing. What she found was most unexpected.

Sitting up, Yennefer pressed her palm into the ground and looked from Tissaia to Vilgefortz and back again. With a raised brow, she pursed her lips in that half-pout, half-smirk that was her standard.

“Just what I needed. A good fuck before I die.”

Without another word, she stood, grabbed her dress and slid it over her shoulders. She straightened a few of the ropes, her gaze lighting fires along Tissaia’s skin as she raked it over her naked body. Yennefer licked her lips and then turned, heading out of the tent.

Tissaia was left speechless. Vilgefortz glided a hand over her side in a soothing motion, but she was lost. He kissed her cheek, her neck, nuzzling into her body. As much as she wanted to remain, she wanted to leave, to find Yennefer.

“Leave her,” he grumbled.

Tissaia let out a breath and relaxed into Vilgefortz’s attentions. If any of them lived beyond the battle, she would make sure to find Yennefer. Hope had become an ever burning flame rather than only a flicker in the night. She had hope, once again, that Yennefer would find her legacy.


End file.
